Barnmaygelique
by CristallineMerBouchard
Summary: Dark Shadows Fanfiction. Angelique and Barnabas has a daughter named May, who will find out about the past with her new found friend Sander Blair.


Angelique, walked around collinwood with a small child's hand pressed against her own. The little girl had blonde hair, with one eye blue and the other brown and she wore a short skirt dress with no sleeve's that was all blue and had flowers on the tips. Angelique let out a smile and bent down to reach her child's height.

"now you must behave yourself. Your about to meet your father." Angelique whispered as she fixed her daughters dress. Angelique walked downstairs with the young child behind her. Barnabas stood downstairs by himself. He looked up at Angelique and then he looked at his daughter.

"So this is May. She looks just like you, Angelique, but those eyes are beautiful. Their like two different things." wowed Barnabas "I can see why she's special to you." May looked up at her father with a slight giggle. Barnabas leaned his face towards Angelique and kissed her. He then bent down on his knee in front of the mother if his child. "Will you marry me Angelique?"

"Yes! I love you Barnabas." screamed Angelique. May smiled and ran to her parents with her small giggle. She hugged her parents legs with a laugh. Barnabas picked May up and kissed her cheek. Angelique smiled and took her only child from her soon to be husband.

May sat on her father's left knee in the chair at the old house and she began humming a song. Angelique walked in and looked at her child.

"It's time for someone to go to bed." said Angelique with her hands on her hips. May let out a giggle and Barnabas grabbed her. He got up out of the chair and walked with Angelique and May up the stairs with a smile on his face. He held his daughter up by her under arms. She began to giggle and she moved her arms up a d down as if she was flying. He walked into his and Angelique's room and put his child on the bed. He placed the covers over her body.

"Lay with me momma and daddy." pleaded the little girl. Angelique and Barnabas smiled and climbed into the bed with their only child. May began to grow tired. Angelique laid down beside her child and wrapped her arm around May's shoulder. Barnabas did the same, but left his arms by his side. There was a knock on the door and Barnabas walked downstairs. He opened the door and a man stood outside.

"Nicholas, what are you doing here alive." growled Barnabas. A small boy child stood next to him. Nicholas didn't smile once. Angelique walked down the stairs and saw Nicholas. She ran at him, but then she noticed the young boy next to him. Nicholas looked frightened, as he watched the anger in Angelique's eyes. Soon May slowly walked down the stairs. She looked at the little boy standing next to the strange man.

"Another kid!" she yelled as she ran to the little boy. The little boy smiled and ran to meet her halfway.

"I have come to ask for your forgiveness. Me and my four year old son, Sander need somewhere to stay for a while. Please have mercy." pleaded Nicholas as he fell to his knees. Sander looked at Angelique and Barnabas. May hugged the young boy and looked up at her parents with puppy eyes. "I just need food, water, and shelter at night. We'll leave during we say he day. I promise." Angelique starred at the ex warlock. Angelique looked at her daughter, then at Barnabas. Barnabas dipped his head with a frown.

"fine you and your son can stay here, but you have to listen to us and do what we want you to." growled Angelique, giving in. Barnabas stood next to his future wife. May grabbed Sander's hand and ran up the stairs with him. Nicholas watched the two kids with a smile. Angelique looked at Nicholas with a frown and walked up the stairs. Nicholas followed close behind her. She went up to a room and looked at him. "you sleep here with your son."

"Angelique, I think your child and mine could stay together. They seem to like each other." replied Nicholas. Angelique looked at him, then looked out into her room. She saw her daughter and the young boy laughing. Angelique couldn't help, but smile at the thought of her child having a friend for once. "Their already friends, Angelique. Sander's never had any friends." Angelique looked at him with a slight smile.

"Neither has, Cristalline." she said with sorrow. Nicholas smiled for once and hugged his former enemy. Angelique stepped away and walked out the door. She walked into the room and May looked up at her.

"I want my own room, Momma. I don't want to sleep with you and daddy anymore." said May. Angelique looked at her only child in horror. Sander looked at her with concern and a tilt of his head.

"Barnabas!" yelled Angelique. Barnabas ran up the stairs into the room with alarm. His cane ready to attack anything or anyone that can hurt his family.

"What's wrong?" asked Barnabas in alarm. Angelique looked at him.

"May wants her own room." replied Angelique. Barnabas let out a sigh and guided Angelique downstairs. He sat her down in the chair. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes. Her face grew red with sorrow. Nicholas stood watching from the top of the stairs. The couple didn't know he was there.

"Angelique, she's getting older. She no longer a baby, so that means no sharing a bed with her. We don't want her to not have any friends, because other kids would make fun of her, since she still sleeps with her mother and father." commented Barnabas. Angelique nodded as she wiped the tears from her blue eyes. "If you want to, we can have another child, you know." Angelique continued to stare st him with a smile.


End file.
